


Is This Real?

by fandomismyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, First Dance, Fluff, Sex, Smut, Soem dirty talk, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby spends the day at Dean and Castiel's wedding, he sees so happy, even when a certain demon keeps turning up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Real?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just chapter one! There will be more.
> 
> [NO BETA. So, sorry about that, guys].

Bobby Singer had a fairly normal life. Well, as normal as a hunter’s life can get. The man was aging well, although he had let his beer gut grow far too much. His house was fairly well kept, if you ignore all the dust and paper lying everywhere. There was no need for him to be in and out of hospital, therefore he was in rather good health. He had two lovely boys who visited, one named Dean and the other Sam. Sometimes he wished they were his boys (though, they sort of are). Overall, Bobby’s life was a nice and quiet life, except from the hunting.

Then Crowley came.

Crowley was a crossroad demon with black, slightly balding at the top, hair. The ‘King of Hell’, as he liked to call himself, always wore a perfectly tailored suit. He didn’t like Bobby’s alcohol. Bobby didn’t care. Unfortunately for Bobby, Crowley was a huge flirt. I mean, he would flirt with a tree if you put some eyes and a nice suit on it. This is how Bobby found himself at one of his ‘sons’ weddings.

“Dean-o does look strapping in a suit, doesn’t he?” Crowley asked softly, his lips curling up into a small smirk as his eyes ran up and down Bobby’s own suit. “Not nearly as good as you do, though, Robert.”

Bobby sighed and ran a hand through, what he had let, of his hair. “Shut up, ya idjit.” Shut up. Smooth. “Just ‘cause ya can’t keep it in yar pants, don’t mean I need to hear about it, got it?”

“Oh, but Dean-o is far too caught up on his little angel pet, I’d have no chance.” Bobby looked towards the front, his eyes gleaming as he looked at the nervous green-eyed man standing next to his brother. “Moose will be jealous, though… I’m pretty sure he had his eyes set on a certain angel.” Both their eyes settled on the golden-eyed angel as he started to walk Castiel down the isle. “I’m a little surprised that they had a proper wedding, though. I guess if everything is okay, it doesn’t matter, does it?”

Bobby scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “You try to make them listen! The asshats don’t listen to me when I tell them what I see!” A small shiver ran up the older mans spine as he felt Crowley’s hand rub at his thigh. “Crowley… there’s people here… it’s fine to do this in private, ya know… but it’s not like… I don’t want them ta know I’m… ya know…”

The first time Crowley had come to Bobby for anything more than his soul, or booze, Bobby had been sitting alone as ever. The demon didn’t say a word, and the hunter never question him as he came closer and closer until their lips were pressing. The rest of the night want down like most of their nights from then on – they had sex and at the end, Crowley was gone. The boys couldn’t know, and that had been the agreement from the start.

“It’s just… it’s not right,” Bobby whispered before looking at Crowley and frowning as he was met by an empty space, instead of the demon he had just been speaking to. “Oh,” he breathed, shaking his head and scrubbing a hand over his face before he got up and headed to stand next to Dean.

“You okay Bobby?” Sam asked, a dopey smile on his face as he leant down so they could whisper.

“Course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” Sam raised both his eyebrows before nodding and pulling back, his eyes going back to look at Gabriel’s arse as the archangel bent over. Bobby snorted. Sam ignored him.

“I do.” Bobby heard the words, closing his eyes as a headache ran through him and he let out a short breath. “You may now kiss your bride!” Of course Gabriel would yell that, who else would? Bobby smiled at the kiss, denying the tears in his eyes as Dean pulled back and snorted in his direction slightly. At least he didn’t have tears running down his face like Dean did. “Come on,” someone mumbled to him, pushing him lightly and making him blink himself into action.

“Where we goin’?” he grumbled, looking towards the newly weds and their brothers. “I don’t really wanna be stuck in some fancy hotel, y’know?”

“Stop whining,” Dean teased, shoving his shoulder lightly and putting his arms around Castiel. “Cas’ wanted to go to some hotel… so we’re all gonna go there for my baby. Got it?” Sam, Bobby and Gabriel nodded sharply before they all appeared in the hotel and Gabriel had moved his arm down and gave them a look that said ‘you get us here quicker’.

Bobby smiled as his ‘son-of-sorts’ kissed his groom again, a song called ‘Carry On My Wayward Son’ started to play around the large room, the boys being called out to start their first dance. This is what he loved. He loved watching his boys smile and laugh as they spoke to friends and kissed lovers. If only things could stay this way forever.

“It’s rather sweet, isn’t it?” a Scottish voice spoke up next to him. “Your boys finally seem happy.” Bobby let out a small snort as he sat at the bar and turned to look at the angel standing behind him. “is this what you wanted for them all along?”

“It’s close enough,” Bobby replied with a small smile, his hands moving to take Crowley’s and pulled him closer. If his boys were happy, why couldn’t he be? “Crowley, things are nearly perfect, and part of me is scared…”

Crowley placed his forehead on the older mans as he freed one of his hands and put it on Bobbys cheek, looking into the eyes he loved so much. “Everything will be okay,” he whispered before he was gone, yet again, and Bobby spotted Sam giving him a weird look.

“Sam, are you okay?” Gabriel moved next to Sam, his side pressing up against the others. When he didn’t get a reply, Gabriel nudged the man and snorted as he jumped slightly. “Hey, Samsquatch, you alright?”

“Mm, I’m fine,” Sam replied distractedly. “Yeah… I just… look at him.” Gabriel turned towards Bobby and frowned slightly and supplied a ‘he looks sad’. “No, no… it’s not… you know what, I think someone spiked my drink. It’s nothing.”

“You sure?” Sam nodded back before Gabriel grabbed his hands and pulled him out towards the dance floor. “Than you can dance with me, gorgeous.” The two of them smiled as they settled into place, Sam’s hands holding onto the others waist and Gabriel’s hands wrapping around his neck.

“Dean,” Sam said once they were close enough. “Can you go talk to Bobby? I hate seeing him alone like that.” Dean looked towards the elder hunter and nodded. “Thanks, man.”

Dean walked over to Bobby, the man smiling at him. “What’d’ya want? Shouldn’t you be dancin’ with your man?” The older man may have had a smile on his eyes, but his eyes screamed a mix of pain and joy.

Bobby couldn’t help but let out a small noise of shock as Dean wrapped his arms around him, Bobby letting his own arms wrap around the younger man as he held onto him. It was like the first it Crowley had hugged him, the way the demon clung to him after fearing he was dead. “What’s wrong, boy?” Bobby asked quietly, Dean’s face turning into his neck as he his hands scrunched up his shirt with a small bit of fear. “Dean.”

“Nothin’,” Dean mumbled into his shirt, pulling back after a moment and wiping at his eyes – of course it wasn’t to get rid of tears. “Just… you should come and dance, you know?”

“Yeah, and who am I gonna ask to dance? Ain’t nobody here for me to dance with boy.” Well, Bobby had Dean there. “Anyway, I’m fine just here, boy, you go and suck face with your man.” Bobby pushed him away softly, smiling sadly as he tipped the drink back into his mouth and spent the night drowning in his sorrows.

Once the night as over, and both his boys were tucked in a corner with their angels and talking, he stood up and walked over to them. “That’s me off,” he grumbled, rubbing a hand on his nose for a second before smiling lopsidedly. “Not everybody can keep up with you boys.”

“Nah, some of you guys are to old,” Dean teased, dodging the hit on the back of his head from Bobby. “You still stayin’ here?” Bobby nodded shortly. “Good! You can have breakfast with us.” Dean smiled at the angel next to him, the blue eyes burning into the side of Bobby’s face befoe the kisses at his neck made him turn to face Dean.

“Dean, I believe we should be with him and not leave him alone at a time like this,” he whispered into his partners ear before Dean rolled his eyes. “He’s a grown man, Cas’.” The angel nodded and looked back at Bobby, the man coughing uncomfortably.  
“Right, I’ll be off to bed then.” Sam got and gave Bobby a hug, a rather big one that made Bobby let out a groan and a ‘don’t crush him to death, Sasquatch’ from Gabriel. “Night to you, Cas’, Gabriel.”

“Night, Bobby,” Castiel said softly, shaking the mans hand and looking towards Gabriel who did the same, making sure to stretch over Sam and press up against him – causing the grown man to blush like a school girl. “Night, old man.” Bobby rolled his eyes and headed off from the party and up the stairs, his hands moving up to take off his bowtie and suit jacket before he sat on the bed and looked around the empty room, just thinking about things.

The man thought about how happy Dean and Sam were now. He thought about the fact the apocalypse was over and they were able to rest. He thought about the booze he had finally to get rid of at home. The hunter thought about the new designs of his house – thanks to a certain King of Hell. He thought about Karen and the good times they had had. He thought about how much Crowley looked after him, and how he could never truly be without him. He kept thinking about Crowley, almost like a certain prayer – if only demons listened to prayers.

“I always listen to you, love,” a low voice rumbled into his ear, hands running over his back and to his shoulders, softly massaging the broad shoulders. “You’re always so tense… lighten up.” Bobby shivered slightly as the demons cold hands trailed down his waist coat and shirt. “I love you in this suit, you know… it turns me on so much.” Crowley moved his lips to Bobby’s ear and kissed it softly as he moved his hands around the man and started to unbutton his waistcoat with the help of the other. “Lie back,” he whispered.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Bobby huffed before lying back, allowing the demon to climb on his hips and unbutton his shirt slowly. “You’re so bossy.” Bobby sat up slightly as the demon took off his shirt and Bobby moved his hands to take Crowleys off before the man shook his head.

“No, not now.” Crowley moved down his body, Bobby feeling his insides shudder as the Demon unzipped his own trousers. “I don’t have… time… to do it properly.” Bobby merely sighed a reply. “It’ll be good, you grump.” Bobby nodded and let the other pull his shirt down, the demons eyes flashing black and causing Bobby too bite down on his bottom lip to stifle a moan. God, he loved danger too much. “Look at you,” Crowley mumbled with a small smile. “All laied out for daddy…”

“Don’t say that.”

“You love it.”

“No, I don’t, ya idjit.”

“Yes. You. Do.” Okay, so maybe he did, just a little bit. “And you love me.” Crowley moved down again, once both their trousers and boxers had been removed – wait, when did that happen? – and their erections were leaking with pre-cum. “And I love you laid out like this for me.” Bobby watched with greed as Crowley moved on top f him, the demon seeming almost weightless before he was moving up and lining Bobby’s erection up with his hole. “I loosened up for you earlier, dear… on this very bed…” Bobby swallowed thickly and dropped his head back as Crowley slowly moved down on his length and hissed slightly at the stretch.

“Crowley,” the older man heard himself breath, his hands flying up to grip at his hips. “Come on,” he hissed when the man stopped moving and Bobby could feel his tightness around him. The man gave a sigh of relief as Crowley started to move slowly up and down his length, Bobby’s fingers tightened on his hips. “Harder,” he heard Crowley breathed before Bobby was holding on tighter to his hips and pulling him down as he pushed up to meet him halfway, causing the demon to cry out at the pleasure of the pain. “Listen to you, making all this noise for me,” Bobby managed to get out as he felt them both gain speed together, Crowley’s hand wrapping around his erection and filling the silence after skin slapping against skin with his skin rubbing on his own.

“I’m just a whore for you,” Crowley whispered before warning Bobby how close he was, the hunter pushing in harder and coaxing him to the edge before watching Crowley eject his sperm onto his chest and stomach and he was cumming into Crowley. “Bloody hell…”

Bobby chuckled slightly, pushing Crowley lightly to the side before the demon was back over at his chest and licking all of his own semen off Bobby. “Come here,” Bobby said softly, pulling Crowley up and to his chest, the demon tucking his head under his chin as Bobby brought the covers up and over them both. “Goodnight,” he whispered, kissing his forehead as he heard a ‘goodnight, darling’ back.

Crowley was not there when Bobby woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter shall be angst.


End file.
